


feeling that you can’t fight

by sam1abc



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Commissioned From heavens, Credit in Notes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam1abc/pseuds/sam1abc
Summary: your soul is a delicate, intricate design of all you’ve loved and lost. it holds memories and tales that can hold no rival. passionately, it burns out the sun and lights up the moon, it arranges stars into beautiful, extravagant masterpieces that would shame the greatest artists. it is a vault of all the world’s treasures, all the world’s creativity and curiosity and courage.





	feeling that you can’t fight

your soul is a delicate, intricate design of all you’ve loved and lost. it holds memories and tales that can hold no rival. passionately, it burns out the sun and lights up the moon, it arranges stars into beautiful, extravagant masterpieces that would shame the greatest artists. it is a vault of all the world’s treasures, all the world’s creativity and curiosity and courage. 

yet something is drowning you, a grasping, screeching, screaming creature that puts hell’s creatures to shame. a phantom, beast, parasite feeding off everything pure. death ceased to look you in the eye as a silent storm brewed. yet it grew ever louder, ever so loudly howling, shrieking, wailing words you could not understand. it painfully tore away the dearest of memories and left you a shell, fallen beneath a mighty fire. 

because for all the world’s passion, dance, gold and riches, your soul remains imprisoned confined to a rich, harrowing darkness. 

but something remained. remnants of fear. fear that controlled every impulse and yet every control. and the voice was fearful: it was not screaming, shrieking, wailing. it was crying, softly, suffocating in a darkness. life was its only wish, and it would kill to get it.  
and yet you reached out to it, pulled it out of the darkness. a roaring fire erupted, bizarre yet controlled, your eyes were the rocks the greatest ships fell to, your mind the answer to every question. and within your soul, the key. your soul holds a beautiful creature, woven with sympathy: a parasite, looking for a life.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to heavens on Flight Rising, posted with permission.
> 
> Title is borrowed from God is A Woman


End file.
